O Baile
by HannahHell
Summary: Ino achava que iria sozinha para o Baile, todas suas amigas acompanhadas e para variar só ela sosinha, quando estava desistindo de ir no baile surge quem ela menos esperava e a chama para ir ao baile onde começa um grande amor. InoxNaruto
1. Uma conversa inesperada

O Baile

A conversa inesperada

Estava andando pelos corredores da escola, pensando em como a capitã das líderes de torcida, que é a minha melhor amiga Sakura, ser convidada para o baile de fim de ano por quase todos os meninos da escola inclusive a razão da nossa última e mais longa briga: Sasuke, o capitão do time de basquete, futebol e handebol, quem Sakura é lógico aceitou ir ao baile. E eu a capitã do time de vôlei, handebol, e da equipe de pólo aquático, não consegui uma mísera piscada de olhos. Continuei andando entretida nos meus pensamentos quando trombei em algo ou alguém, infelizmente foi em um alguém, o chato, irritante, sem cérebro e desolado (por que a Sakura não quis ir ao baile com ele): Naruto.

Olha por onde anda Ino!- berrou ele.

Desculpa Naruto! Mas pelo menos da pra me ajudar a levantar ao invés de ficar reclamando?- respondi lançando-lhe um olhar "me ajuda ou você morre" para ele que me ajudou na hora.

O que você está fazendo aqui na beira da piscina?Só os capitães dos times aquáticos podem entrar.-perguntei ao perceber que estava andando em volta da piscina.

É que...Bem... É uma longa história e você não vai querer ouvir. Mas por favor, não conta para diretora, não estava fazendo nada de ruim só pensando na vida - o loiro me respondeu evasivamente.

Tenho todo tempo do mundo, e só não conto se sua história me convencer.-respondi mal contendo a minha super curiosidade.

Ino, é um segredo, e você não é bem uma grande amiga minha não sei se posso confiar em você - disse Naruto, já protegendo a cabeça pensando que eu iria ficar brava.

Naruto olha pra mim eu não vou te bater! Você está certo, mas e se eu prometer não contar pra ninguém, palavra de capitã - falei isso como se fizesse um juramento pra entrar em uma irmandade.

Já que você prometeu - me surpreendi com a ingenuidade do garoto, mas irei manter minha palavra - Lembra da Hinata, que era capitã do time de pólo aquático e que se formou ano passado?

Claro! Que lembro, ela era minha best, depois da Sakura, mas e daí?

E daí? Ela era minha namorada-me respondeu nervosamente.

Disso eu sabia! Mas o que, que a Hina tem a ver com você estar aqui clandestinamente?

Quando a gente namorava, ela me deu a cópia da chave, para a gente se encontrar, e mesmo a gente tendo terminado eu ainda venho aqui às vezes para pensar na vida como hoje.- Me falou isso como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

E aproveitando que você está me contando seus segredos, sobre o que você estava pensando?- Perguntei sem pensar.

Você nem é enxerida não é?-respondeu irônico

Ser enxerida é uma das minhas melhores qualidades.-falei do jeito mais metido e zoado que consegui.

Conc...-começou a falar, mas parou.

Conc o que?- perguntei, me fazendo de desentendida.

Nada, esquece.

Você não respondeu, a minha pergunta, sobre o que você estava pensando?

O que você vai fazer se eu não te contar?-perguntou ameaçador.

Nada, mas conte faça isso para matar a curiosidade de uma alma enxerida como a minha.-implorei, e ainda fiz carinha de cachorro sem dono.

Só conto, se você me contar o que veio fazer aqui já que não esta com roupa de nadar.

Se eu falar que estava andando pensando na vida e quando eu deu por mim tinha trombado com você, e estava aqui você vai acreditar?

Vou.-falou sinceramente

Porque foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Sobre o que você estava pensando?

Naruto, você me contou seu segredo, então eu vou te contar o meu, só antes me promete não contar ele para NINGUÉM entendeu?- "depois o ingênuo é ele", pensei comigo.

Claro que eu prometo, ninguém nunca vai saber do seu segredo se depender de mim.

O K. Estava pesando em como a minha vida é deprimente, e como todas as minhas amigas foram convidadas para o baile do final do ano, e só eu não, mesmo eu sendo a capitã do time de vôlei, handebol e pólo aquático, estou sozinha, encalhada e deprimida, sem contar que estou contando isso pra um menino cujo apelido é "o idiota da turma" sem ofensa ta?- confessei tudo isso de uma vez, mas depois disso me senti bem melhor ao ver a cara de compreensão dele.

Não ofendeu, já estou acostumado com esse apelido, apropósito, olhando seu problema parece que o meu é só birra - disse ele dando um largo sorriso e pondo a mão atrás da cabeça.

Brigado, mas qual é o seu problema?

Eu terminei com a Hinata, e foi uma briga daquelas, e depois disso a Hinata, falou para todas as meninas que eu sou um irresponsável, insensível, idiota, ignorante, esquecido, que eu beijo mal e começou a colocar um xingamento diferente para cada letra do alfabeto, e agora nenhuma garota quer ir ao baile comigo.-explicou desanimado.

Nossa eu lembro dos xingamentos, tinha uns que eu nem sabia que existia.-comecei a falar pra fazer graça, mas ao olhar a cara dele parei - Desculpa Naruto, te magoei?

Não Ino, até eu concordo que tinha uns que tive que procurar no dicionário, pra saber do que se tratava.-falou rindo.

Se seguiu algumas horas, agente tirando sarro dos xingamentos, e percebi que o Naruto não era um ornitorrinco sem bico, essa era a letra "o", e que conversar com ele era legal, quando não estava tentando fazer graça na frente dos amigos.

Quando meu celular tocou e era a minha mãe perguntando onde eu estava e que era para eu ir para casa agora.

Tchau, Naruto, foi bom conversar com você, mas minha mãe ta dando pití e é melhor eu ir para casa.- me despedi dele.

Até amanhã Ino, adorei conversar com você, eu também tenho que ir embora.- sorriu para mim, e fomos para a saída do colégio, cada um indo para uma direção.

Cheguei em casa minha mãe deu aquele sermão "básico" de como eu sou irresponsável, e de que se eu vou ficar até tarde perambulando por ai tenho que avisar ela, etc. Depois de fingir que ouvi a minha mãe fui para meu quarto fazer a tarefa, depois disso fui jantar e quando voltei para o meu quarto entrei no MSN para ver se tinha alguém on line. E para o meu azar estava a Sakura e a Tenten on-line, as duas querendo falar sobre os pares delas no baile. A conversa foi assim:

A conversa com a Sakura

Sakura: O Sasuke é tão lindo, ele me chamou para ir ao cinema, só eu e ele, e foi tão romântico, ele beija tão bem! Tipo assim ele com certeza é o par mais perfeito do mundo!

Eu: Jura? Que legal Sakura, fico feliz por você, mas você sabe quais são os meninos ainda disponíveis?

Sakura: Você está sem ninguém ainda? Como assim? Você é (depois de mim é claro) a garota mais linda e popular do colégio, devia ter uma fila de meninos implorando para ir ao baile com você!

Eu: Pelo jeito as coisas não são como deveriam.

Sakura: Até a Tenten, que só é capitã do time de futebol, conseguiu um par!

Eu: Falando nela, ela ta on-line também, espera um pouco que eu vou conversar um pouco com ela.

Sakura: OK!

A conversa com Tenten

Tenten: Inooooooooooooo!! Você não tem noção, o gato do Neji (o capitão do time de pólo aquático) me convidou para ir com ele ao baile. To tão feliz amiga, sabe o baile é daqui duas semanas e eu achava que ia ficar sem ninguém. E você com quem que vai?

Eu: Eu preciso responder?

Tenten: Claro! Quero saber também a cor e o modelo do seu vestido.

Eu: Ninguém (sim eu estou falando sério e não tem uma fila de meninos atrás de mim) e meu vestido é um vermelho, tomara que caia e que vai até a metade da coxa, e o seu?

Tenten: O meu é um rosa bebê, todo brilhante, com um decote V generoso, e que vai até o pé, mas tem cortes laterais que vão quase na cintura.

Eu: sua mãe viu esse vestido?

Tenten: Viu, foi ela que comprou, ela que me falou para provar ele. Sim! Isso é impressionante.

Eu: Tenten eu vou conversar um pouco com a Sakura já volto.

voltando na conversa com a Sakura

Eu: Sakura você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Quem está disponível (dos meninos).

Sakura: Bom deixa um ver: o Shikamaru - ta com a Temari, o Sasuke - ta comigo, o Neji – ta com a Tenten, o Lee – ta disponível, o Naruto – ta disponível, aquele irmão da Temari, o Gaara também, o Sai - depois daquele rolo, e daquela briga que vocês tiveram, não vai querer ir ao baile com você, é são esses.

Eu: Agora eu to com um problema.

Sakura: Porque?

Eu: Simples: O Lee, te ama e ta deprimido porque você vai ao baile com o Sasuke. O Gaara ele meio que não vai ao baile (lembra que a Temari falou isso para gente?). E o Naruto, ainda é o cara de raposa retardada (lembra?).

Sakura: Ah! É mesmo! Não seria bom para sua imagem pedir para ir ao baile com o kiwi podre não é?

Eu: Pois é! Sakura eu tenho que dormir. Tchau.

Sakura: Tchau Ino.

Conversa com a Tenten

Eu: Tenten amanhã a gente conversa. Beijos tenho que dormir( minha mãe já está brava).

Tenten: Tudo bem, a minha mãe também. Tchauzinho!

Eu: Tchau.

Saí do MSN e fui dormir, tinha sido um longo dia, mas sentia que amanhã as coisas melhorariam.


	2. duas semanas de desespero

O Baile

Duas semanas de desespero

Acordei, pensando que hoje seria um novo dia e que algum menino (de preferência do meu príncipe encantadoolhinhos brilhando) irá pedir para ir ao baile comigo e viverei feliz para sempre com ele.

Mas, andando para a escola um carro passou por uma poça de lama e me sujou e molhou inteira, tive que voltar para casa tomar um banho correndo, me trocar correndo e sair como um foguete para a escola. Cheguei lá vinte minutos atrasada e fiquei para fora da primeira aula, levei uma bronca da diretora que não acreditou em mim quando eu contei o que aconteceu, e como era meu nono atraso (e infelizmente o único com justificativa verdadeira) recebi uma ameaça de suspensão, mais um atraso e adeus formatura. Depois disso, entrei na sala e o único lugar vago era na frente junto da mesa do professor e do lado do Lee e na frente do Shikamaro. O Lee ficou a aula inteira falando sobre a "Força da juventude" e de como o Sasuke não merecia a Sakura, enquanto o Shikamaro roncava no meu ouvido.

Graças a Deus o sinal tocou, e fomos para o lanche, que foi uma droga, esqueci meu lanche em casa, e não tinha um centavo se quer no bolso, a Sakura, a Tenten e a Temari tava tão duras quanto eu, então lá fui eu pedir dinheiro pela escola.

Sai, meu amigo do coração me empresta dinheiro? – perguntei (com uma carinha de gatinho do Shrek)

N-Ã-O! – ele me respondeu mal educado.

Tudo bem, eu nem queria mesmo – falando isso fui embora.

Sasuke, amor da minha vida, cara mais gente boa desse colégio, que com certeza tem dinheiro para me emprestar. Poderia me emprestar esse dinheiro?- mais uma vez a cara de gatinho do Shrek.

Ino, primeiro eu não tenho dinheiro; e segundo se eu tivesse provavelmente não te emprestaria.- falou frio como sempre.

Parabéns você acabou de perder o posto de "cara mais gente boa do colégio" tchau –fiz uma carinha deprimida e fui embora.

Lee! Você com a sua fantástica força da juventude, poderia me emprestar dinheiro?

Desculpa Ino, mas gastei todo meu dinheiro para comprar flores para a Sakura quando fui convidá-la para ir ao baile comigo - e começou a chorar, sai dali de fininho.

Neji você poderia me emprestar dinheiro?- falei me preparando para fujir dele.

Não - falou tão frio e amedrontador que saí correndo de perto dele.

Naruto, eu to desesperada, me empresta pelo amor de Deus dinheiro - falei com voz de choro.

Calma, Ino, é claro que eu te empresto dinheiro, vamos lá na fila do caixa que eu compro pra você o lanche.- falou preocupado, pensando que estava chorando mesmo (mas ele é ingênuo).

Naruto eu te amo sabia?- falei com o ar típico interesseiro

Agora eu sei – falou rindo.

Fomos andando até o caixa, conversando e eu contando o meu dia "maravilhoso", ele pagou e pegou a fichinha e fomos para cantina, peguei meu lanche e enquanto ele me contava, como ele detestava os treinos que o técnico Kakashi dava para eles( o Kakashi era legal, mas dava uns treinos muitos chatos) e que ser o segundo melhor do time de futebol e handebol era péssimo e que ele odiava quando o Sasuke ficava se gabando, Já que eu estava com raiva dele ficamos os dois xingando ele.

Depois que comi o sinal tocou, me despedi do Naruto, e fui para sala agüentar mais umas três aulas entre roncos e reclamações, tudo bem que eu podia estar reclamando da minha vida junto com o Lee, mas no fundo era bom ver que eu não era a única deprimida e sozinha com esses pensamentos comecei a conversar com o Lee e falar que não era o fim do mundo e que ele tem o resto da vida para tentar conquistar a Sakura essas coisas , ele se animou um pouquinho, mas os roncos do Shikamaro ainda me irritavam.

Graças a Deus o sinal tocou(vozes angelicais cantavam na minha cabeça), mas ao sair da escola, um carro passou por aquela maldita poça de lama e me sujou inteira, decidi que hoje não era o meu dia e que eu tinha que começar a sair de casa com capa de chuva.

Cheguei em casa, tomei um banho bem demorado e relaxante, me vesti e fui fazer tarefa (equações do terceiro grau??Como eu vou faze isso nem as de segundo eu sei faze direito!!), depois de tentar muito fazer as equações, desisti e chutei tudo, passei a limpo uma redação, e fiz tarefa de História, guardei meu material e entrei no MSN, mas ninguém tava on, decidi então entrar no orkut e vi que o Naruto tinha me adicionado, aceitei ele e fui responder meus recados, que pra variar nenhum era de meninos me chamando para ir ao baile com eles, o que chegou mais perto foi o Gaara que dizia: "se eu fosse no baile , iria com você. mas como minha mãe não deixou eu ir, porque só me meto em confusão não posso te chamar". Bom vai que a mãe dele muda de idéia, dai pelo menos tenho um candidato.

Fechei o orkut e liguei para Sakura, para perguntar se ela queria ir no shopping comigo, infelizmente a mãe dela não deixou ela ir, liguei então para a Tenten, que falou que tudo bem mas não iria comprar nada, pois tava sem dinheiro. Eu também não ia comprar, já que a minha mesada tinha acabado fazia duas semanas.

Ao chegar no shopping, que ficava à três quadras da minha casa( por isso que minha grana acaba logo, a tentação é tão grande), fui esperar a Tenten no nosso ponto de encontro favorito: a barraca do Mac Donalds. Ela demorou uma hora para chegar(tenho certeza que cinqüenta minutos dessa uma hora foram só para se arrumar, pois sua casa fica à dez minutos do shopping ) , depois que ela chegou começamos a fazer o que mais gostávamos: olhar vitrines e fofocar.

Tenten, você viu a roupa da Tomoyo?- perguntei.

Lógico! Quem, não viu? Aquele decote tava ridículo e a micro saia então, se ela queria dá pra algum garoto que viesse de calcinha e sitia mesmo!- Tenten comentou.

Com certeza! Mas ela não tava namorando o Osaka?- comentei

Tava! Mas ela terminou com ele ontem, soube que foi por causa de um chifre beeeem grande que ela deu nele.- falou maliciosamente.

Nossa! Ela chifrou quantos esse mês?- perguntei 'inocentemente'

Acho que uns quinze -respondeu com um sorriso 'do mal' e completou- essa semana.

E eu que achava que não daria para ela piorar!- ao falar isso, começamos a rir.  
Nós ficamos falando sobre todas as meninas que não gostávamos e olhando as roupas que iríamos comprar quando recebêssemos nossas mesadas.

boOo/b

Passou - se uma semana desde aquele dia, e essa semana pude a classificar como a pior da minha vida, eu estava sem par, parecia que se dava pra acontecer algo ruim comigo acontecia.

Na terrível segunda feira eu já estava começando a ficar deprimida por não ter par, estressada por causa do meu azar. Estava na classe conversando com as meninas antes de começar a aula.

Então né meninas, o Naruto me convidou para ir ao baile.- A Meiling falou.

Sério?- todas falaram espantadas.

Séríssimo-falou contando vantagem, mas pensando "prefiria ir com o doce e lindo Lee".

Você vai sair com o Rei dos irresponsáveis?- perguntei na boa

Vou, ele não é tão ruim assim.- e depois que disse isso o prof chegou.

Depois de duas sonolentas aulas de História e uma de Física (que quase explodiu minha cabeça com tantos cálculos). Teve o lanche.

Ino, posso falar com você - chamou Lee.

Claro Lee - falei pra ele - já volto meninas - e fui até o Lee.

Ino, você meio que... Tipo assim... Gostaria de ir no baile comigo?- perguntou Lee sem jeito.

E eu que estava desesperada por não ter um par respondi – Lógico que eu vou no baile com você!- sorri para ele.

Ino, muito obrigado - e ao falar isso saiu cheio de energia para jogar futebol, e eu fui até as meninas.

O que, que ele queria Ino?- perguntou Sakura pouco se contendo.

Me chamar pro baile - falei feliz- não to mais sem ninguém uhu!

É isso aí amiga, falei que você não ia ficar sozinha- disse Tenten rindo.

E ficamos conversando sobre a roupa, sapatos e a maquiagem que iríamos usar no baile.


	3. o grande dia

O Baile

O grande dia!

Parece que foi ontem que o Lee milagrosamente me chamou pra ir ao baile, espera um pouco foi ontem e hoje será o grande dia, O Baile de Formatura, a despedida de todos meus amigos, o fechamento do pior ano da minha vida que eu acabei sem namorado, quase repitindo e com um par sóbrio mais alegre do que eu bêbada e isso já está ficando meloso, emo e deprimente. Falando em deprimente minha mãe sumiu, e eu não alcanço o zíper do meu vestido e o Baile começa em uma hora.

'meia hora depois...'

Minha mãe chegou e me ajudou com o vestido, mas agora ela ta enrolando pra ficar pronta.

MÃE!! COLOCA ESSE VESTIDO E PÁRA DE RECLAMAR!- berrei com a minha mãe que não tava querendo por o vestido que ela comprou.

Mãe agora deixa que eu te maquio, fecha o olho que vai levar um minuto.- disse pra minha mãe.

Depois de muita discusão, estress e berros ficamos finalmente prontas. Mas ao entrar mos no carro a geringonça levou vinte minutos para funcionar, e o transito perto do salão estava infernal então minha mãe me deixou na porta para eu já ir entrando.

Saí do carro, mostrei meu convite para o segurança e entrei. Ao entrar no salão todos olharam para mim, mas o que curiosamente mais estava admirado era Naruto e isso me intrigou, enquanto me perdia em pensamentos Lee me achou.

Ino, como você está bonita!- disse fazendo sua típica pose Nice guy, mas olhando para a Meiling.

Obrigado Lee- agradeci e cochichei- mas porque você não vai convidar a Meiling pra dançar?

O que? Sério? Você não vai ligar?- perguntou confuso.

Vou iria me incomodar se você ficasse olhando pra ela a festa inteira e não prestasse atenção no que eu estivesse falando e pra evitar isso, dance com ela seja feliz!-Respondi sorrindo.

Obrigado Ino! Até mais - e foi convidar Meiling para dançar.

Fui para o bar, rezando pro Naruto deixar a acompanhante dançar com Lee, or dois motivos um: me livraria do "força da juventude" sem magoá-lo, dois: não acho que o Naruto combina com a magrela da Meiling. Para minha surpresa e felicidade o Naruto deixou a Mei dançar com o Lee e sorrindo ainda por cima. "Que estranho até parece que ele está feliz de ter se livrado da Meiling". Fiquei tão entretida nos meus pensamentos que nem percebi que alguém tinha sentado do meu lado.

Por que seu par está dançando com o meu?- perguntou Naruto fingindo estar irritado e me dando um susto do caramba.

NARUTO!Pelo amor de deus não faz mais isso, que susto cara!- disse assustada e completei ironicamente - sei lá, por que meu par queria dançar com o seu par?

Isso explica muita coisa - disse pensativo. E comecei a rir desse comentário.

Outra coisa que eu acho estranho, é a garota mais linda da festa não estar dançando ou sendo disputada pelos garotos desta festa.- Naruto falou sorrindo.

"Isso foi uma cantada, mas não pode ser o Naruto é muito trouxa pra cantar alguém " pensando isso respondi- é que eu não tenho muita sorte.

Que nada! Vem, vamos dançar e deixar todas as garotas com ciúmes, por seus pares só olharem pra você e deixar todos os garotos com inveja, por não estarem dançando com você!- dizendo isso me puxou para pista de dança bem na hora que uma música bem lenta começou a tocar.

Começamos a dançar, um pertinho do outro, foi aí que eu percebi como o perfume dele era bom, e como ele era bonito, alto, espera um pouco! Eu não posso estar gostando do Naruto, porque ele é o Naruto, o palhaço da escola, mas o palhaço mais lindo do mundo.

Ino você ta bem?- perguntou Naruto estranhando Ino estar tão quieta.

To bem sim, estou só ouvindo a musica e aproveitando a dança - a garota respondeu sorrindo.

Você ta gostando de dançar comigo?- Naruto de surpreendeu - a Hinata sempre falou que eu era o pior dançarino do mundo!- explicou-se.

Para mim, você dança muito bem – ao dizer isso sorrindo percebeu que ficara vermelha.

Ino, tem certeza que você ta bem? Se ta tão vermelha.- o garoto comentou preocupado, e chegando mais perto dela para ver se a garota estava bem.

É que... bem... eu meio que...g-gosto de você – confessou ficando mais vermelha que a Hinata quando ficava com vergonha.

Que bom Ino! Por que eu também gosto de você – e ele deu um beijo nela, que lógico respondeu aquele beijo apaixonado e cheio de amor e carinho.

Ino- pausa pra respirar – você – respira – quer - respira bem fundo - namorar comigo? – Perguntou o loiro.

Mais é claro que eu quero!!- a loira respondeu dando um beijo nele.

oOo

Dois dias depois, lá estavam Naruto e eu na frente da escola para esperar o ônibus para fazerem a tão esperada e especial viagem de fim de ano, pareciamos dois bobos apaixonados, trocando beijos e 'eu te amo', ficaram assim uns dez minutos até que outro casal de bobos apaixonados chegou, era Sakura e Sasuke que por acaso sorria que nem o Lee.

Em meia hora todas as turmas estavam lá, e foram nos ônibus. No meu ônibus todos os casais estavam, eu e Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke, Temari e Shikamaro, Meiling e Lee, Tenten e Neji, Tomoyo e os vinte namorados dela.

Voltando aos cinco primeiros casais, sentamos no fundo que invés de barulhento ficou parecendo filme de romance, pois só se ouvia "eu te amo" e "eu também te amo". Mas tenho que admitir acho que eu e Naruto éramos o casal mais feliz daqui.

Naruto, eu nunca me senti tão bem perto de uma pessoa, como me sinto perto de você. Eu te amo!- eu disse isso sorrindo como nunca.

Ino, eu também me sinto muito bem e feliz quando estou perto de você, parece que quando estou com você só acontece coisas boas, eu também te amo!- Naruto também falou, pouco se contendo de tão feliz que estava e me deu um beijo.

Naruto, essa com certeza será a melhor viagem das nossas vidas e o começo de uma linda história de amor - eu disse com coraçãozinhos nos olhos.

Concordo – respondeu rindo e me dando um beijo apaixonado.

Fim.


End file.
